1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat equipped with a side frame provided with a deformation origin portion.
2. Related Art
Vehicle seats are known in which a groove portion (a deformation origin portion) is provided to a side frame configuring part of a seatback frame. As illustrated in for example FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-347436, such a groove portion (deformation origin portion) is provided at a bottom end portion of the side frame and formed in a substantially C-shape open to the vehicle rear side. When collision force is imparted to the seatback frame in a vehicle rear impact, the side frame deforms with the groove portion as the origin, thereby absorbing the collision force applied to the seatback frame. Accordingly, impact force can be suppressed from for example being input to a reclining unit provided to the side frame.